Die Another Day
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Dave is home alone as Bro has left for a few days. Enjoying his freedom to get in some much needed "relief", Dave pays little attention to John's observation that his Dad and Dave's Bro always seem to go on business trips at the same time. But maybe it's not such a coincidence after all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dave's chest heaved as a line of sweat rolled down his pulsating skin, spilling onto his contracting abdomen, before slipping into the course blond pubic hair and being splashed away as his hand came crashing down, his fingers wrapped tightly around his sweat slicked dick. Eyes smashed shut and jaw working, he tried to concentrate to the grunting and moaning coming from his computer as he pumped himself furiously with one hand and cradling his balls with the other. The Texas heat was oppressive and masturbating wasn't helping, but he tried to keep himself from thinking about the heat, only concentrating on his hand stroking up and down, the sounds coming from his computer, and a fuzzy mix of images that chased across his mind in dizzying chaos.

With a frustrated grunt, the blond tore his eyes open as he switched hands, freeing his right one to grab clumsily at the computer mouse while trying to keep up his heavy pace. Closing out the current video, he scrolled quickly down through the heavy cache of video clips. When in a more sober state of mind, Dave sometimes scoffed at his own seemingly sick obsession with porn. The half of his hard drive that wasn't dedicated to music seemed to be filled with busty blonds riding hard bodied jocks after some crummy dialogue that lead into an all-out screaming fuck fest. Realistically, though, he hardly watched any of them, just collected them. That wasn't to say he didn't pump out a good one every day, sometimes two or three times a day. It was just these videos inevitably would fail to keep his dick hard, let alone bring him to the every pulling climax.

With a resigned sigh that only came from the desperation of needing to finish, Dave scrolled to another file folder and clicked through the intricate pathways to a special hidden stash of videos. There weren't many files here, and each was labeled with a rather innocuous title. With a quick glance over his shoulder, the blond double clicked on the file branded DDJ001. A video window opened up to the passion twisted face of a well-toned brunet guy panting heavily, before panning out to find and equally fit blond man pumping his dick in and out of the other. Dave's cock twitched in his hand and he switched back to his right one, the pace picking up as a familiar fire grew low in his belly. His eyes remained glued to the screen as from behind the first blond stepped another man, also blond and ripped. This new comer wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, his own rock hard cock sliding up along the thrusting man's ass. Dave let out an insuppressible moan as the taller blond reached around the shorter to grab ahold of the prone brunet's neglected cock.

With a scream the brunet in the video was cumming, and suddenly Dave's own voice ripped from his lips as he too spilled rope after rope of creamy white liquid on his chest and stomach until finally a few dripped spasms landed with his pooled sweat in his blond pubic hairs. As his breathing began to slow back down, Dave watched the video carry on for a few more seconds. It was when the shorter blond turned and kissed the taller that he hastily closed out the video, logged out the file, and slammed his laptop closed. Grabbing a shirt from the floor beside him, he quickly whipped away any evidence of his deed before tossing the used garment with a pile of other dirty clothes near the door.

Peeling himself out of his computer chair, Dave stood and stretched. The room was dark save for the lights of the city that filtered in through the apartment window. Running a hand through his hair, the blond cringed at how sweaty and greasy it felt. A shower was definitely in order. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Dave sauntered out of his bedroom and down the hall. The apartment was as dark as his room, but the blond didn't search the shadows like he normally would, seeing if anyone was waiting to pounce. Bro was out of town for two more days, and Dave had been enjoying his mini-vacation. School was out for the summer so Dave had adopted his usual habit of sleeping when he wanted to, staying up till he dropped, and generally doing nothing with his life. He cringed when he thought about it being his last summer to do it. Next summer he'd be 18 and graduated.

Harsh yellowed light stung his eyes as he flicked on the bathroom lights. Half blinded, Dave groped around in the shower till he found the taps and turned them till there was a steady hiss of steamy water pouring out. Ducking under the water, Dave let out a sigh as he felt the grime and sweat wash away as the heat soaked into his tensed muscles. His mind wandered briefly to the images and sounds he'd just been enjoying and a flash of guilt and shame washed across him. He tried to quickly shake the feeling and instead enjoy the shower, but a quick movement caught his eye and reflexively he looked up. There wasn't anyone there, only his reflection in the mirror across the bathroom. He'd forgotten to close the shower door in his haste to wash off. As he reached to pull the door closed, however, he slowed and finally stopped his movement. Watching himself in the mirror, Dave slowly pulled his arm back, before tracing it across his chest, letting the water spill over him.

Closing his eyes, Dave imagined the heat of the water to be the heat of another body pressed up behind him. His other hand joined in sweeping slowly across his chest as his right one drifted down, slipping through his bristly pubic hair before tentatively touching his cock. It jumped to life and Dave gasped, his eyes shooting open. Determined, he stared at himself in the mirror as he wrapped his hand firmly around his quickly hardening cock. He felt the warmth on his back as his hands began to pump and caress him towards a second climax. Thrusting his hips, Dave could almost feel the legs wrapping around his thighs for support as his hand tightened, simulating the brunet in the video, what it must have been like to push deep into him and pull back out only to slam in again. Quite suddenly, Dave's cock exploded with another powerful orgasm as he slammed his up against the shower wall. His breathing returning to normal, Dave couldn't shake the guilt and shame fully this time.

"Damn," he drawled, both exhausted and exhilarated, before ducking quickly under the water.

Shutting off the taps, the blond grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, avoiding the mirror at all costs. Tossing the towel over his shoulder and flicking off the light, Dave submerged himself back into the gentle darkness of the apartment. Tossing his towel across his computer chair to keep his ass from sticking to it in the sweltering heat, Dave flipped open his laptop, the glow lighting up his face as he quickly clicked through windows and pulled up Pesterchum. Almost instantly, the blond was attacked by bright blue text that flashed at him excitedly.

EB: dave

EB: i'm soooooooooo booooooooooorrrrreeed

EB: entertain me

EB: come on man don't leave a bro hanging

EB: there are only so many movies i can watch

EB: and rose has been going at me nonstop with her psychological analysis bullshit

EB: daaaaaaaaavvvvvveeeee

TG: dude chill

TG: give a guy two seconds to type here man

EB: sorry

EB: I'm just kind of going stir crazy here

TG: how longs your old man been gone

EB: two days and he won't be back till late tomorrow night

EB: it's terrible

TG: says you

EB: oh that's right

EB: when's your bro coming back?

TG: couple days

TG: man tell you what

TG: its been so amazing having free reign like this

TG: party every night

TG: different bitch bouncing on my dick

EB: eww!

TG: titties to the max Egbert

EB: yeah right

EB: you've been logged into pesterchum every night

TG: so

EB: and we've chatted for hours every night

TG: who says i cant type and fuck a girl with huge knockers at the same time

EB: who even says knockers anymore?

EB: you're soooooo laaaaaammeee

TG: fuck you

TG: you wish you had one iota of my swag

EB: hey dave

TG: sup

EB: you ever notice how my dad and your bro tend to go away at roughly the same time?

TG: never really crossed my mind

EB: what if they're like part of a secret conspiracy or something?

TG: yeah right

TG: not unless theres a convention for fucked up porn superstars

TG: and your dad is secretly part of the puppet porn empire

TG: though hed have to be an underboss cause my bro is like the fucking godfather of puppet smut

EB: eww

TG: im talkin secret meeting over felt dongs and plush rumps abound

EB: ok that's gross

TG: i can just hear my bro now

TG: oh mr dadbert show me all the plush rumps

EB: ok you can stop now

TG: cue the badly written porn music

TG: something like sesame street meets deadmau5

EB: …

EB: you done?

TG: yeah

EB: damn, i'm hungry

TG: so eat

EB: i will

EB: you want to get in a game of league later?

TG: as long as you keep that pansy ass teemo off the screen

EB: there is absolutely nothing wrong with teemo

EB: shut your whore mouth

TG: go eat

TG: before i have to reach through this computer and smack you

EB: yeah yeah

EB: oh, dave, check it!

EB: i've been working out

EB: lacross tryouts are in about a month and i'm totally gonna get on the team this year

EB: anyway food

Just before John's name went gray, a file transfer request popped up on Dave's screen. He immediately accepted and opened the file. John's goofy bespectacled face smiled back at him, his blue eyes sparkling and his mop of black hair wild and unruly as usual. Instead of some graphic t-shirt though, there was only bare skin. Tanned and smooth, with small dark nipples and a wisp of black chest hair, Dave traced John's torso with his eyes. There around the other man's stomach where the hints of toned muscles, muddled by stubborn baby fat but there none the less. At his belly button a dark trail of hair began before disappearing beneath khaki cargo shorts, low slung on the smiling boy's hips. Another wave of guilt and shame welled up inside Dave even as his cock jumped to attention. Biting back a curse, the blond quickly shuffled through file folders until he brought back up the same video from earlier, keeping the window small enough so he could stare at a shirtless, toned, and smiling John.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EB: dave

EB: dave

EB: dave

EB: dave

EB: i'll keep doing this till you answer

EB: dave

EB: dave

TG: jesus fuck

TG: cant a guy jerk off in peace

EB: haha eww

TG: do you know how often i have to tame this beast

TG: if we striders dont keep up with it

TG: cities will be leveled

EB: rolls eyes

EB: so wanna get in a round of league?

TG: you bet

Dave clicked around his desktop till the League Of Legends logo displayed on his screen. Relaxing back in his chair, he idly ran his hand across his bare chest before sliding it down into his khaki shorts to scratch his thigh. Briefly the thought of one more loud masturbation session crossed his mind. His brother would be back in the morning and that would mean being back on edge all the time, ready for anything. It also meant an indeterminable amount of time spent sexually frustrated. It was still nerve wracking risking opening his secret hidden file when he knew he was alone, and with his brother home he'd have to be near the verge of exploding before he'd get reckless. Strider's were too cool to be gay. If his brother caught him jerking it to some big tittied blond moaning like the cum slut she was, he'd probably just nod his approval and leave him alone to finish. If he caught him wanking it to two dudes fucking ten ways to Sunday, however, he was pretty sure the guy would flip shit and he'd be lucky to escape the apartment alive.

As it was he'd been sure to take care of himself twice that day already and he felt pretty good, the guilty feeling only barely entering his consciousness as he filed away the picture John had sent him in his most secret of folders. After a quick run through of his katas and a little sword practice, he'd showered and had been excited to find John waiting for him online. He couldn't let the goofy dork know he was excited though, he had a reputation to maintain. He'd made sure to let John get a little antsy and send him a few messages before he responded. In all actuality, he was glad to be playing games with John. As the portal screen loaded, a creaking sound made Dave's head snap to the left. Scanning the darkness, he was satisfied when he felt a soft breeze blow in through his open window. The smell of rain hung heavy in the air with the promise of a little relief from the oppressive heat, and the blond relished the chance to go up to the roof and soak in some cool rain later.

Dave clicked on the invite John had already shot him and quickly selected his champion. A sword wielding barbarian with a horned helmet flashed in his character panel as he waited for the others to select their champions. Dave and John exchanged friendly banter both in game and on pesterchum as they tore through the game, decimating the enemy towers and minions. Dave's champion had just been killed and he was waiting to respawn when a floor board let out a long drawn out creaking noise. Dave immediately whirled around in his chair. The room was dark save for the glow from his computer screen. Another creak. The sound echoed down the hall from the front room. Agile as a cat, Dave grabbed his sword and threw his discarded shirt over his laptop.

With soft, calculating steps, the blond slunk out of his room and crept down the hall. The air was thick and heavy and his ears rang, so focused, waiting for the smallest of sounds. The pure blackness of the confined hallway shifted only slightly as the room opened up. The little light that filtered in from the window cast faint shadows into the blackness as Dave scanned every one. Then one shadow shifted. Dave froze. It was tall, and as his eye acclimated he found the outline of a man. But something was wrong. His arms were extended out in front of him, his back to the hall where Dave stood poised to strike. His head was also weirdly shaped. The figure shifted again and Dave saw the glint of sleek black metal. A gun.

Suddenly the appearance became clear. The man was standing in a battle stance, arms extended towards the closed apartment door, gun shaking ever so slightly. He was nervous. His body was covered in protective armor, a helmet on his head. Dave immediately assessed the situation. He would have to be quick, as this man was no mere intruder. He was obviously trained, most likely SWAT or special forces of some kind. If Dave could disarm him, though, he had a pretty fair chance of beating him. But what if there were more? He should retreat to his room. His window was open and he could escape out there, scale up to the roof and look for an exit there. That's when a new sound made both Dave and the shadowed man tense up. Keys in the door.

He didn't think. He didn't have time to. Dave leapt through the air, bringing his sword down hard on the right shoulder of the figure. His armor was thick and absorbed the hit, though it suffered a deep gash. The man whirled around but Dave was quicker. With a kick and a summersault, the blond kicked the weapon loose and sent it sliding across the floor. The figure returned a blow and Dave parried with his sword. The man launched in with swift kicks and blows, furiously pummeling Dave who dropped his sword and raised his arms in defense. Knocking Dave back onto his ass with a palm to the chest, the figure drew a side arm and aimed it at the panting blond. Dave closed his eyes and held his breath. His thoughts flashed suddenly to school, to driving, to playing on his computer, to sparing with his brother, to John.

The muffled sound of a silenced gunshot rang with a sharp ting through the air. Dave gasped, but no pain ever came. He opened his eyes just in time to watch the man lurch forward as two more silenced shots penetrated the stillness, his chest jerking with each one before he crumpled to the floor. There, standing at the door, chest heaving but with masked expression, gun raised and duffle bag discarded, stood Dave's brother.

It was like something out of a movie. Time seemed to stand still as the two men registered each other. Then, with a whirl of motion, the older man slammed the door shut, grabbing a nearby chair and propping it under the handle. Checking the body that lay on the floor, he retrieved the side arm and crossed to Dave. With one finger held to his lips for silence, Bro pushed a gun into Dave's hand before creeping down the hall, swinging into each door gun first. Dave watched for a moment before his eyes returned to the lifeless figure on the floor in front of him. Blood oozed from the corpse and began soaking into the carpet. Dave felt a knot form in his stomach and would have lurched forward to vomit if a rough but familiar grip hadn't hauled him to his feet.

"What the fuck," Dave began shakily but shut up instantly as his red eyes met piercing orange.

"You do exactly as I say and we get out of this alive," his voice was flat as usual but his eyes spoke to how serious he was, "We have to leave, now."

"But Dirk," Dave began.

"NOW!" Dirk hissed, his cool giving way to barely contained rage before he disappeared down the hall.

Scrambling to his room, Dave slammed the lid of his laptop closed and jammed it into his book bag. Pulling his shirt hastily over his head, the blond ripped his phone charger out of the wall and tossed it in as well, slipping on his tennis shoes. A crack of lightning tore through the air outside and Dave jumped. Grabbing for the gun he'd flung onto his desk, he pointed it haphazardly at the open window where the curtain flapped in the breeze as he backed towards the door. When he ran into something soft and warm, he whirled around, aiming the gun wildly. Dirk quickly disarmed and steadied Dave with a hand on his shoulder.

The older man inspected the firearm quickly, checking the clip and making sure the safety was off before handing it back to Dave, "Don't shoot it unless I tell you to. Stay behind me. Let's go."

"Bro," Dave began to question again, but his brother whirled on him.

"Now!" His voice was a growl through gritted teeth.

Dave's mouth snapped shut as Dirk disappeared through the doorway. Slinging his backpack on, Dave quietly crept behind his brother. The gun in his hand felt foreign to him, so he mimicked the downward position he saw his brother stalk forward with. Checking the living room was clear again, Dirk removed the chair from under the door and carefully opened it. Suddenly a hail of bullets slammed into the doorframe and Dave dove for cover as Dirk waited for a brief reprieve before rounding the door and returning fire.

As another hail of bullets slammed into the frame, Dirk called out, "Out the window. Get to the roof."

Dave just nodded, his training keeping him from completely flipping his shit. Without needing to be told again, Dave dashed to the window and peered out as Dirk returned another volley of bullets. Glancing out, Dave took in the staggering height and gulped. Taking a deep breath and shoving the firearm in his pocket, the blond climbed out onto the window ledge and leapt up, grabbing a few key ledges. A quick glance below him revealed Dirk quickly scrambling up after him. When he reached the roof ledge, he heard the distinct crunch of gravel above him. A man with a rifle stood right on the edge, the barrel pointed directly down at him. A sudden anger welled up in Dave, an unexplainable determination to survive the situation, and he acted before he fully had time to think about what he was doing. With a swift motion, the blond grabbed the man's foot and pulled hard out over the ledge. With a scream, the other tipped and fell, arms flailing as he swung out into nothingness and down into the streets below.

A crack of lightning lit the horror and shock on Dave's face at what he'd just done as rain soaked wind pulled at him, threatening to send him down with the poor bastard. A firm hand on his loose arm steadied him and Dave looked up to find his brother pulling him to his feet. Fat raindrops began to pound the gravel as Dave found his footing, clambering behind his brother who ran for the roof access door. Kicking it in, the older man raced through the door and down the stairs. Dave had to work to keep up with his brother as they swung and ran down the stairs. When they came to the landing for their floor, Dirk pulled short and waved Dave to duck under the glass as a shadow passed over it. From the duffle bag slung over his shoulder, Dirk withdrew a small red canister. Clicking the top, he kicked in the door and tossed the device into the hallway, rushing past the opening and grabbing Dave, pulling the bewildered blond down more stairs as a loud bang and bright flash lit up from the doorway.

After several minutes of stumbling down stairs and the sounds of pursuers hot on their trail, the two men entered the darkened parking garage. Ripping a fire extinguisher from the wall and jamming it into the door handle, Dirk practically pulled Dave to a line of private parking bays. As Dirk yanked up the flimsy metal cover on one smaller bay, at sound of banging echoed through the concrete space. Dave turned and fished the gun from his pocket, aiming it shakily in several directions, expecting some gun wielding figure to round every corner.

"Kid," the voice came from behind him.

Dave turned as Dirk stomped on the ignition pedal for a sleek red motor cycle. Dave quickly climbed on the back and barely had enough time to grab ahold of his brother before the man revved into gear and squealed the tires, tearing out of the enclosure and through the parking lot. As they raced past the door to the stairs, the fire extinguisher burst out across the concrete in a spray of white foam as several figures pushed through the door, opening fire on the fleeing brothers.

Tearing from the garage, Dirk recklessly whipped in and out of traffic as rain pounded down around them. Dave was ready to relax when the sound of gunfire ran out amid the claps of thunder and honking horns. Dirk wove in and out of cars, taking corners at break neck speeds and nearly whipping out several times. Finally, he shouted over the din.

"In my bag. Grenade. Grab it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dave shouted back.

"JUST DO IT!"

As Dirk swerved around another car and buzzed through a red light, Dave moved one hand from the grip and wrapped it securely around his brother's chest. Dirk's shirt was soaked, but the body underneath was emitting a powerful heat. Dave's heart skipped a beat as he felt a powerful yet steady thrumming under his palm and realized it was his brother's heart, calm and cool. A bullet whizzing past his head snapped Dave back to reality. Reaching down to the saddle bag where his brother had stashed his duffle, Dave dug through the contents. Many of the things felt weird and metallic, but his fingers quickly brushed across a textured surface and he paused. Carefully he pulled the small device from the bag and around to him. As he register exactly what he was holding, his heart raced.

"Pull the pin and throw it!" Dirk yelled over the roar of rain, engine, and bullets.

"We're on a city street!" Dave protested.

"Do it or we die!" Dirk snapped, jerking the bike down a new street as a black SUV raced towards them firing wildly.

Dave hesitated until a searing pain tore through his shoulder as a bullet grazed across the top and side, missing his neck by an inch. As blood raced down his back, Dave gripped his brother's chest more tightly, his free hand pulling the pin and tossing the device behind him. He couldn't look behind him, only burry his face into Dirk's back as a wave of sound and light split behind them, praying to some unknown God for forgiveness. Wrapping his other hand tightly around Dirk's chest, Dave felt the heavy rain mix with the blood creeping down his back and side, and with the tears that unexpectedly sprung to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dirk pulled the bandage tightly around Dave's shoulder; bloodied cotton swabs littered the floor next to Dave's shirt. The two men didn't speak, only the television droning on mixed with the distant rumble of thunder and the hum of the air conditioning unit broke the tense silence. The red haired news caster was reporting on a scene of devastation where police were informing the mass populace of a freak gas build up that resulted in an explosion killing at least six and injuring dozens of other. Dave watched the devastation numbly. He could still feel the cold, ribbed metal in his fingers.

Following the release of the grenade, Dave had clung to his brother's back tightly. The pain in his shoulder was throbbing but not unbearable, the rain cold but soothing after the hot day and adrenaline pumping action. He just couldn't understand what was happening and it was going by so fast that he doubted any of it was real. He had hoped to wake up, the pain in his shoulder from where he was just sleeping wrong and the gunfire only passing thunder. But that never happened. They rode for hours, the bike whipping along highways and back roads, civilization slowly disappearing behind them as the cities turned to towns, the towns to villages, and the gaps between them became longer. The rain had stopped and the horizon was starting to brighten when the two men finally pulled into a small town and up to a roadside motel.

Dave had kept to the shadows lest his wound alarm the desk clerk, a frail old woman with a soft smile, while Dirk flashed a smile and paid in crisp green dollar bills. The room itself was small with one larger bed, a television, and a bathroom. Dirk drug the bike into the room with them, pushing it up along the cramped wall, between the bed, before stalking off to the bathroom. He'd ordered Dave to remove his shirt and had gone about cleaning the wound as the young man watched the news. His brain was sluggishly processing the information when Dirk stood with a grunt.

"I'll be back," he popped the kick stand on the bike, wheeling it towards the door, "Stay put."

"Wait a minute," Dave started but was cut off by a low growl from his brother.

"I said, stay put!" And just like that dirk was gone, out the door and away with a fading rumble of the motorcycle.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh before flopping back onto the bed, hissing and rolling over as he stupidly smacked his injury against the mattress. As he waited for the throbbing to stop, he watched the television play the scenes of devastation over again. No where did they say anything about gun shots or grenades or a man who had been tossed off a building. He just couldn't even begin to grasp at what it all meant. Suddenly sick of it all, he clicked off the television and crawled up the bed, careful of his tender shoulder. Flopping his good arm across his eyes, Dave let out a heavy breath. Almost immediately images began playing across his mind of the grenade blast, the shadowy man in his living room, Dirk with a silenced pistol, climbing the roof, pulling that man off and watching him tumble down to certain death. That particular scene played out again and again till Dave sat up and frantically reached for his bag. He had to find something to do.

Pulling out his laptop, the blond felt relief flood across him as the screen glowed to life. A gold and blue banner explaining he'd been disconnected from League flashed at him as well as a window with text from John.

EB: dave?

EB: dave you there man?

EB: earth to dave, we're getting our asses handed to us

EB: oh you've d/c-ed

EB: maybe that storm knocked out your power

EB: message me when you get this

Dave smirked and typed in the window to respond. But when he clicked to send the message off his cursor swirled teal before flashing back that he had no connection. Sweeping his eyes to the lower right hand of the screen, the blond cursed as he saw there was indeed no connection. Clicking on the stacked towers, he was even more devastated to discover no usable signal. What kind of cheap motel was this?! Didn't everyone have free wifi anymore? Dave reached for his bag once more and pulled out his phone. It was dead. He swore again, but remembered he had packed his charger. Scrambling, Dave found a free wall socket and jammed his charger and laptop cord into the free spaces, clicking the cables to their appropriate devices. With a little luck, he could turn his cell phone into a wifi hub, not enough signal to play league perhaps but enough to contact John. As his phone vibrated to life Dave's excitement was quickly dashed as no signal could be found. With a huff he ripped the cord from the wall and flung his phone back into his bag.

Clicking through his laptop, he first opened the games folder. A good old game of solitaire was all he needed to numb his mind for some sleep. Settling back, the blond clicked around the cards on the screen as his free hand idly traced patterns on his stomach. After clicking through a few rounds, Dave could feel the tension in his back and neck begin to fade, and where his fingers traced across his skin there was a warm tingle in contrast to the artificially cooled air that swam around him. Confident that he'd hear the rumble of the motor cycle engine when his brother returned, Dave let his hand shift down his smooth, hot skin and under his khaki shorts, his fingers brushing down his coarse blond hairs and brushing up against his limp member. What better way to totally numb your brain than with porn?

Minimizing the solitaire game screen, just in case he needed to pull it up quickly for an alibi, Dave clicked open an obvious folder and flipped through the countless videos, double clicking on a random one. The sound of the bleach blond woman moaning as a rather large dick pumped in and out of her startled Dave and he quickly turned down the volume, checking around sheepishly even though he knew no one was in the room. Returning his attention to the screen, the young man bit his lip as he watched his screen flicker long blonde tresses and perky pink nipples, overly painted red lips and blue shadowed eyes closed in mock passion, delicate fingers gripping sheets and milky skin developing a flushed glow. It was when the camera zoomed back, though, that Dave's cock jumped to life.

The man had broad, strong shoulders that splayed out into thick arms and a tensed back. Sweat glistened down his chest and across rock hard abs. The hunk's hips flexed as he drove in and out of the woman craned over the bed, his finely trimmed pubic hair a toasted-marshmallow-gold in color and soft. Dave wanted to touch them, to feel them with his fingers, to feel the heat and revel in it. Then there was the man's face, jaw set firm as he tossed his head back, his dirty blond hair short and spikey, his eyes a ruddy brown. Dave let out a low grumbled moan. He knew this male model. With a clamp in his chest, he exited out the clip and quickly fumbled through the pathways to his smaller collection of videos. Double clicking almost frantically on one labeled Dk101, Dave let out a contented sigh as a solo video of the same model popped up onto the screen.

This time it was the man's own hand stroking up and down on his throbbing tool, and he looked directly at the camera, his lips working and plumb and he sighed hungrily. Dave's cock became intolerably hard and he had to quickly free it from his shorts. Dave mimicked the action of the model and pumped up and down on his dick furiously. The model moaned a subdued plea for release and Dave's hips bucked, his chest tightening slightly as words formed in his mouth, words he was afraid to utter but couldn't resist.

"Oh, Dirk!"

The twinge of guilt and shame flashed across his mind. He liked this model. He liked this model a lot. But it wasn't just his physique, his eyes, his voice, though all were exceptionally manicured and seductive. No. It was because it reminded Dave of his brother. The same reason this model was in five of the six videos Dave had hidden away in this file. In fact, only three models appeared in the six videos stashed away. This one reminded him so truly of Dirk. There was another blond who he fancied looked somewhat similar to himself. The third was a well built and young brunet. A stark contrast to the other two blond men. Shorter and thicker yet still cut and with smoldering blue eyes. Though this model's hair was lighter, there was no mistaking his place as the body double of and equally crystalline eyed hottie. A dark haired boy with a sapphire gaze and a broad grin. John.

Even his innocuous titles gave away to his own mind who was in each video. Dk101. Dirk one on one. DDJ001. Dirk Dave John. Jn101. John one on one. DD001. Dirk Dave. DD002. Dirk Dave, again. DvJ001. Dave John. DkJ001. Dirk John. This was as close as he got to admitting who he was attracted to, who each man reminded him of enough to make his cock pulse in anticipation. Dave pushed aside the feeling of guilt, shoving it with the rest of his confused emotions about the past 24 hours as his hand beat furiously towards a messy release. Suddenly, there was a beating on the door.

"Shit!" Dave slammed his laptop closed and stuffed himself back into his pants, "Just a sec!"

Jumping up, Dave tripped across the room, cursing wildly and trying to get his dick to stop pressing out the front of his shorts. Pressing his eye to the peep hole, Dave recognized the little old woman from the front desk and sighed. Pulling open the door, Dave was careful to hide his injury and slowly fading erection behind the wood.

"Yes, ma'am?" the blond attempted his best manners given the situation, even flashing a smile.

"I'm so sorry," Dave barely had time to register how scared she looked, the tears brimming in her eyes, the shake in her hands before she was tossed aside and man whirled around the door frame.

Dave would have remembered his training, would have ducked and dove out of the way, would have escaped if his assailant hadn't surprised him, kicking in the door swiftly. Dave's attempted to hide his injury and tented shorts was his undoing, at the flying door caught him straight across the chest and sent him sprawling back into the room. Just as the young man tried to recover, a heavy black boot came down hard on his chest, painfully pinning him in place. Dave looked up in shock. The man standing over him was dressed in all black, a business suit, with short cropped black hair and dark sunglasses. He barked a rough order down the barrel of a silenced pistol.

"Where is he?!"

Dave was struck dumb, confusion painting his face. The man's hand shifted on the gun and as he had done the night before, Dave closed his eyes and prepared for death. The rumble of a motor in the distance tore his eyes back open in relief and fear. The man over him smirked grimly before hauling Dave roughly to his feet, wrapping his left arm firmly around the blond's chest and pushed the barrel of his pistol hard into Dave's temple. Guiding him towards the door, the man pulled them both out into the hot night air just as the shining headlight of Dirk's motorcycle cascaded across the front of the building. Dirk cut the engine, jumping from the bike and pulling a gun immediately, pointing it at the man who held his little brother captive.

"Ah ah ah!" The man called back, tightening his grip on Dave and pushed the gun harder against his temple, "Drop it."

"Let the kid go," Dirk's voice was even as he sighted down the barrel, cautiously taking a step forward.

"I said, drop the gun!" Dave's breath caught as the grip around his chest moved to his neck, his hands flying up instinctively to pull against the aggressor.

"Alright," Dirk took a step back, raising his pistol in a sign of surrender, "Alright."

"Dirk?" Dave croaked, his mouth and throat dry.

The older blond slowly knelt, hands still held in surrender, before depositing the pistol onto the ground, "Let the kid go."

"Step away from the gun," The man ordered, his pressure relaxing a bit on Dave's throat though the pistol barrel still pressed painfully into his temple.

Dave's mind was racing. He was in mortal danger. This man wanted his brother and had no qualms threatening Dave to do it. Suddenly Dave remembered the gun his had stashed away in his cargo pocket. If he was slow and crafty, he might be able to get at it. Slowly he removed one hand from the man's arm, gently easing it down his body. But as Dirk took a slow step back from his relinquished weapon, he seemed to catch on to what Dave was trying a slightly, but firmly shook his head 'No'. Dave felt helpless.

"Now," The man seemed to relax more behind Dave, "We're gonna go inside, nice and quiet. You're gonna put on some handcuffs and we're gonna wait for some back up. Do this and the kid lives."

Dirk's lips set firm in an expression that Dave had never seen before, almost as if he was angry yet resigned to defeat. He only had a moment to register the look before it changed. Dirk cocked his head to the side slightly, then smiled, before laughing outright.

"What's so fun-," the man was cut off and Dave was launched forward, sputtering into the dirt.

As Dirk retrieved his weapon, he passed by Dave who was quickly picking himself up from the ground, pointing his pistol at the prone figure groaning in the dirt. Behind him stood the older woman from the front desk, he face gaunt and eyes glistening, a baseball bat held limply in her hands. Dirk quickly relieved the fallen man of his weapon and sat hard on his back, retrieving a pair of handcuffs from the man's belt and cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Ma'am," Dirk addressed the woman as he hauled the quickly recovering man to his feet, "I'd suggest you leave. Immediately."

The woman nodded and quickly fled, abandoning the bat and running off into the darkness. Dirk hustled the now struggling man into the hotel room as he called back to Dave.

"Grab his gun and bring the bike."

Dave scrambled to retrieve the weapon and ran to the motorcycle, kicking up the stand and wheeling it into the open door. Dirk was pushing the growling man into the bathroom as Dave wedged the bike along the wall. A few snippets of what the man was saying reached Dave's ears.

"…we'll find you no matter where you go. Sedition. Treason! Oh you'll fry for sure agen-," the man was cut off by a dull thud.

"That's enough outta you," Dirk grumbled.

Dave peeked around the corner, almost expecting to see a bloody pool oozing over the white tiles. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother hefting the man into the tub, unconscious but very much alive, the only blood coming from a quickly darkening bruise on his forehead. Rushing in to help his brother, the two men hefted the body into the bathtub before Dirk whipped out of the room.

"Grab you're shit, we gotta go," he called from the other room.

Dave's mind raced as he looked down at the unconscious man. Without thinking he reached down, fishing in the man's coat pockets. Withdrawing a small leather bound wallet, Dave carefully flipped it open. Large blue and gold letter shined up at him. CIA US Special Agent 1025.

"Dave," Dirked called and the blond scrambled, shoving the wallet into his pocket.

As he exited the bathroom, a wad of red cloth flew at him. Dave caught it easily, the feel of the fabric telling him it was a new shirt. Carefully pulling it on over his head, avoiding his shoulder, he crossed the room, quickly gathering up his laptop and pushing it into his bag. Dave stopped to pass a look of confusion over his brother who stood waiting by the door, before turning to look at the bike still wedged against the wall, its saddle bags open and empty.

"Too conspicuous," Dirk shrugged, "Now move it."

Dave hustled after his brother, a string of questions hot on his lips but no time to ask them. Ducking around the building, Dirk signaled Dave to follow close as he slid along a line of parked cars, picking an older model pick-up truck. With a soft clank, Dirk jimmied the door open, sliding in and unlocking the opposite door for Dave. The younger blond hesitated as his older brother searched the cab quickly before prying open a side panel and pulling out a tangle of wires, everything seemed so surreal. As Dave slowly climbed in, Dirk withdrew a pocket knife and sliced two of the cabled, brushing them together with a shower of sparks as the engine roared to life. Jumping in and slamming the door shut, Dirk quickly pulled out and sped down the dark country roads.

After a few moments, Dave finally found his voice, "Dirk, what the hell…"

"Get some sleep," the older man cut him off.

"What?" Dave growled in frustration, "No, Dirk, you've gotta…"

"You'll need it," Dirk cut him off again.

"Why?!" Dave sighed, but when it was obvious he wasn't going to get an answer, he huffed, shuffling in his seat till he was looking out the window.

The sky was a dismal gray as more clouds rolled in and rain began to splatter the windshield. Dave watched as miles of nothingness passed by his window, his eyes becoming increasingly heavier till he slowly closed them. With his back turned he never noticed the fleeting, dejected glances Dirk turned towards him as they drove.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. He was sitting in his bedroom, flopped out onto his stomach as his computer flickered through images on the web. Suddenly John's face popped up on the screen. Dave was lazily aware that there was no chat window, no ping of Skype or AIM or any other messenger, just John's face appearing on the screen like it was a window. He never spoke but Dave understood everything the boy was thinking, like a telepathic connection. He wanted the blond to watch him, and Dave was more than willing to oblige.

John slowly walked back from the screen till Dave could see him clearly, his movie posters like wallpaper, his bed big and unmade. Slowly, John swayed his hips to inaudible music, his eyes fluttering closed as his teeth scrapped across his bottom lip. When John's eye reopened, Dave swore they were even brighter blue than before. John's long fingers traced down his plain black t-shirt, curling at the hem and pulling it up, exposing soft tanned skin and a trail of dark hairs that clashed down into a pair of blue jeans. Dave felt his erection pressing into the bed under him.

Suddenly the computer disappeared and John was in his room, his shirt completely gone. Dave slowly rolled onto his side as the other boy sauntered around the bed, his strip tease slowly continuing. When John's unsnapped the button to his pants, Dave let out a long, low sigh and licked his lips. Slowly, John's climbed onto the bed, the blond could feel the depression of his weight as John eased his hips closer. Dave's hand shook as he reached out and grabbed the other boy's hips, pulling him closer, basking in the warmth and the cologne that poured from this Adonis.

Dave licked his lips again, imagining what lay just inches from his face, covered by a few precious layers of fabric. Unable to stand it any longer, the blond reached to remove the fabric. A sudden jolt rocked Dave and he shot up. The vision of his room, his bed, and a half naked John disappeared utterly to be replaced by hot, dry flat lands and a looming town ahead.

"Bro," Dave's voice was groggy as he stretched, "Where are we?"

"Breckenridge," Dave had heard of the town, but it was hours away from where they had started.

Dave checked the clock on the dash, it was getting on after noon. He sighed and readjusted in the seat. He had the most annoying boner and he was trying to be cool about hiding it. The man in the seat next to him suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Dave looked at his brother incredulously.

"Nothin'," Dirk snorted, "_Little _man."

The emphasis on the name made blood rush to Dave's cheeks and he stared hard out the window, willing his body to conform. Not that the older man's teasing hadn't helped at all. An ember sparked within the young blond. Maybe it was the jeering, or the fact that he hadn't slept well, or all the close calls with death in the past 36 hours, but Dave began to grow angry and resentful to the one person he knew within a couple hundred miles.

As they pulled into town, Dirk steered them towards a blue and gold sign that read Regency Inn. It was a little one level motel, something lost out of the 60's, but it looked clean and quiet. Stretching as he piled out of the truck, Dave begrudgingly followed his brother inside. The lobby wasn't very large, just a small loveseat and a desk with a smiling clerk behind it, the scene surrounded by clean white walls.

"Welcome to the Regency Inn," the pretty, dark haired girl behind the counter drawled, "How may I help you?"

"Hey darlin'," Dirk laid on a charm Dave had seen him use on pretty girls before, mostly meant to swoon them into packing in the perks, "Me and the _little_ man need a room."

Dave cringed at the repeat of the nick name and gritted his teeth. The girl shot him a flirtatious wink which just seemed to rub salt into the wound. Paying cash, Dirk accepted the room key with thickly layered charm and an 'accidental' brush against her hand. Dave's embarrassment was replaced with a pang of jealousy, and he tried to quickly bury his secret thoughts and desires. With his hands shoved into his pockets and his head down, Dave drug his feet behind his brother as they walked down the wall of outside doors, stopping at their assigned room.

The room was clean but cramped, with one large bed. Dirk tossed his duffle on the floor and headed off to the bathroom before Dave could take advantage of their solitude. The blond growled in frustration as he quickly heard the water hiss through the door. Digging into his pocket for his cell phone, his fingers brushed against cold metal. He stopped, his fingers tracing the long, smooth barrel before finding the grip and wrapping tightly around it. Slowly, Dave removed the gun from his pocket and inspected it. He'd never held a gun before, his brother had always trained him in hand to hand combat. But the men who had come into their home had wielded them, one had even been pressed to his temple. Dave was disgusted by the device. It required no skill, not test of strength and training, just point and click. Setting it down onto the cheap wooden desk, Dave pulled out the felt padded chair and sat in it, his eyes on the firearm but his mind combing back over everything that had happened.

Dave barely registered when the water shut off in the bathroom. It wasn't until his brother entered the room that he looked up. Dirk was still damp, a towel hanging loosely around his bare shoulders, jeans slung low on his hips, stomach hard with the slightest hint at dark blond hairs training down his navel. Dave's mind flashed to the porn star, the one in some of his favorite videos. He shook it off as the older man sauntered across the room, flopping onto the bed, and flicking on the television. Dave couldn't take the nonchalance any more.

"Bro?" Dave's mouth went a little dry and he swallowed.

"Hm," Dirk grunted.

"What are we doing?"

"Hiding out," the short response wasn't what Dave wanted.

"Why were those men after us?" he pushed.

"Don't worry about it."

Rage, unadulterated and uncheck flooded Dave, "What the fuck do you mean don't worry about it?! God damn it, Dirk, I have been shot at, forced to climb a building, had a gun put to my head, lobbed a grenade, and I don't fucking know why. I've killed, Dirk. I've taken another fucking human life and I fucking don't know why the fuck why! Don't you fucking tell me it's none of my fucking business or not to fucking worry about it because fuck you I deserve to know!"

"Whoa, calm down there, little man."

The was not what Dave needed to hear. Quicker than he could realize it, Dave had his hand on the gun. The metal was cool in his hand, steady and well balanced. Almost like his sword, it suddenly felt like an extension of himself. Dirk looked up too late before Dave was on top of him, pinning his torso to the bed, the gun pressed to the older man's forehead as the young blond screamed.

"Little man? Little man?! You wanna see how fucking little I am?!" Dave was burning up, his skin red hot and searing as he pressed the gun barrel into his brothers head, "Go on, take a look."

Dirk looked directly into Dave's eyes, amber into ember, his gaze steady before slowly drifting down Dave's torso to the piled fabric where his shirt pooled onto his thighs, the khaki shorts pulled up around the older man's naked torso. Dirk's eye shot back up and Dave saw something flash. Fear? Good.

"I said take a look," Dave growled through his teeth as he pressed the metal harder against the other man's head.

Dirk looked away for a second, then turned his gaze down to where the boy sat on him. Dave prepared to defend himself, expecting a struggle, but Dirk moved slowly, cautiously raising his hands up to Dave's knees. Dave was shaking, the stress and the tension feeding his anger, the power and his proximity to Dirk fueling his dark sexual fantasies. Dirk slowly raised Dave's shirt up, the younger blond sitting up slightly as the older moved hesitantly to undo the button on the shorts. With a quick press of the gun, Dave emphasized his threat.

"Do it."

Dirk swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing slightly. Then, with shaky fingers, the older man touched the waist of Dave's shorts, brushing slightly against the young blonde's stomach. Lighting shot through the boy at the point of contact and pumped straight into his lower belly, his cock springing to life in his shorts. The fabric was tight for a moment, then loosened as Dirk undid the button and slowly slid down the zipper of Dave's shorts. It was Dave's turn to swallow, taking a deep breath to ensure his voice would be steady and commanding.

"Keep going."

Dirk didn't peel his eyes away from what his fingers were doing. Slowly lifting Dave's shirt up, Dirk let his fingers slide across the younger man's stomach before coming back down to the elastic of his boxers. Warm fingers curled around the stretchy fabric before slowly pulling them down, revealing a wiry trail of blond hairs before Dave's cock sprung from its confines, hard and leaking at the tip. Dirk licked his lips, his pink tongue darting out across dry chapped skin. Dave scoffed.

"Not so little, am I?" Dirk shook his head, "Now, suck it."

Orange eyes shot up to red, but Dave didn't waiver, didn't flinch, just kept the gun pressed to his brother's head. Dirk swallowed again and licked his lips, hesitating as Dave shuffled up his brother's torso; his throbbing dick now only inches from the older man's face. Dirk took in a deep breath, his fingers slowly tracing up Dave's thigh so not as to alarm him, before wrapping warm fingers around Dave's cock. The boy nearly moaned at the touch. He felt a pang of guilt and shame, but they were quickly smote by the electricity shooting through his arousal. Shifting his head, Dirk gave one last furtive glance up to Dave before opening his mouth and allowing the head in, closing his chapped lips around it and giving a swirl of his tongue across the tip. Dave nearly squeezed the trigger as his hips arched, shoving most of his cock into his brother's unsuspecting mouth. The older man sputtered and gagged but didn't pull away, the gun still against his head.

Dave's breath became labored as his brother slowly bobbed up and down his shaft, his hands steadying the younger blonde's hips. Dave wasn't ready to be over, however. This fantasy was just beginning and there was plenty more he was going to accomplish if he could. With his free hand, Dave reached behind him, his hand landing almost instantly on his prize. Squeezing the bulge he found in his brother's jean, Dave relished the sensation as Dirk moaned around the dick in his mouth. Carefully dismounting his brother, Dave panted.

"Take your jeans off."

Dirk silently and slowly obeyed, Dave keeping the gun trained on his brother lest he try to make a sudden move. When he saw the fabric fly to the floor, Dave chanced a glance down his brother's body. The man was glowing, his toned body perfectly sculpted and his dark blonde hairs crowding around a large pale member standing at full attention, dripping with a clear liquid. Dave motioned with the firearm for Dirk to continue sucking his dick and, once the older blond was back to that, he reached down with his free hand and stroked his brother's cock making the older man moan around the cock in his mouth and buck his hips.

Reluctantly, Dave finally pulled away, standing long enough to kick off his khaki shorts, not daring to take his shirt off lest his brother take the opportunity to disarm him. Repositioning himself further down the bed, Dave knelt between his brother's thighs and spit into his free hand. Dirk's eyes grew wide as Dave quickly reached down between the older man's thighs and pressed his fingers against the warm, clenching muscle he found there.

"Open up," Dave commanded, the gun still aimed at Dirk's head.

The older man nodded, reaching down and pulling on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he raised his legs up a bit. Lobbing more spit into his hand, Dave quickly slicked up his own cock before pressing against his brother's entrance. Dirk gave a pained groaned and clenched his eyes shut as Dave pushed relentlessly. When the muscle finally gave way, Dirk gasped and Dave moaned as the head of his dick slid into the older blond. Dave didn't wait very long before pushing further into his brother, the tightness he found there excruciatingly pleasurable. Pulling back out, Dave relished in the hiss that escaped his brother's lips as his barely lubed shaft slid out half way before the younger blond forced it back in. Dave's pace quickly increased, the heat building in his abdomen and a familiar tightness in his chest. Slouching forward, gun forgotten, Dave pressed his head against his brother's, their lips meeting in a fevered kiss as Dave's hips made shallow thrusts, bringing him to a quick climax.

As the orgasm quickly faded, Dave pulled back, pulling out of his brother. Looking down at the sweating, flushed man beneath him, Dave realized Dirk's eyes were still trained on him. Remembering the gun in his hand, Dave suddenly flung it away as he turned his back on his brother, slouching over the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands running through his hair. Dave registered Dirk moving on the bed, but didn't care to look up. He felt disgusting. He felt ashamed. He felt like dying.

"I'm a freak," the young blond whispered.

"Runs in the family," Dirk's tone was resigned, not angry.

Dave looked up as his brother slowly walked to the place where the gun had fallen, the older man bending to pick up the firearm before returning it to the desk, "Next time, turn the safety off."

Dave looked up. Dirk stood before him, naked and flushed from sex, his orange eyes even and looking at him in a way Dave had never seen, respectfully. As the older man walked slowly towards his younger brother, Dave lowered his head but his chin was caught by strong fingers and pulled up so his ember eyes met amber ones.

"Let's clean up, and then I'll tell you what's going on," Dirk smiled sadly, "Little man."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The water hissed and steamed, stinging Dave's shoulders and back with painfully pleasant heat. He watched through the mist as water droplets flowed down damp blond clumps that hung in front of his eyes, now the color of straw with the water. His eyes watched intently as the drops splashed onto his chest and joined the rivulets of liquid from his shoulders to flow down his body till they emptied into the tub and drained away to oblivion. He was a little surprised to hear the curtain rustle behind him, but he didn't flinch as Dirk's warm hands wrapped around his chest and stomach, the bigger man blocking the water from scalding the younger's back.

"We're being hunted," Dirk's voice was low and soft and very close to Dave's ear, "I'm an agent for the CIA in conjunction with the NRO, Division Zero. In English, I'm a spy. All those times I go away for long trips? I've been stationed in Russia, China, Libya, North Korea, Egypt, just to name a few. I specialize in robotics and reconnaissance. From what I've gathered, some other agents were compromised and several were killed. Good agents. And all signs pointed back to me. They're going to keep coming after me until they either kill or capture me. Anyone with me will be seen as a target as well."

Dave was silent for several minutes, before mumbling a question, "Did you do it? Turn rogue?"

"No," Dirk's voice was harsh, but his thumbs caressing Dave's skin told the younger man that the tone wasn't for him, "Never. And that's what I need to prove. If I can prove it."

Dirk buried his face into Dave's neck, an unusually tender gesture. Not that the whole situation wasn't unusual, but Dave felt the flutters deep inside. He'd felt guilt for so long, shame at wanting this intimacy with this very man. Now that he was receiving it freely it felt like chains breaking in his chest and he could truly breathe for the first time. Dirk's fingers traced around Dave's torso and stomach as if memorizing every inch of flesh. The younger blond knew his brother was holding something back, some other dark secrets that he wasn't quite ready to reveal.

"I'm leaving in the morning," the older man's voice seemed sad and tentative, a quality that broke Dave's heart more than the words, "I won't ask you to come with me. And I won't accept an answer from you till the morning. I can't guarantee your safety. There is the real possibility of death. If they can get ahold of you while you're with me, they'll use you against me. They'll kill you if you get in the way, assume you were in with me. If you stay here, I'll give you what you need to start over. Money, a new identity, everything it would take to be on your own."

"On my own," Dave echoed the words in a whisper as the arms around him tightened slightly and Dirk pressed soft lips to his neck, "And till the morning?"

"Whatever you'd like."

The huskiness of Dirk's voice combined with the closeness to his skin sent lightning bolts of fire from every nerve ending in his body straight towards his belly and nestled there. With a quick turn, Dave thrust himself against his brother, lips eagerly flying to meet his. There was passion, there was an over whelming sense of unbridled lust, and there was the hurried need to cover so much in so little time. The next several hours were spent with bouts of hot and wild sex, tender moments, and soft confessions.

When Dave admitted to his feelings and how long he'd had them, Dirk didn't act surprised. Instead, the older blond admitted that he had always felt such things and had noticed the signs in young Dave. The two kissed deeply and often, though Dave was most certain it was himself that kept pushing their lips together. It took a lot of talking and a quick trip to the store for supplies before Dave finally convinced Dirk he could handle being fucked. The young man almost had second thoughts as he watched his brother roll on the condom. His cock was much thicker than Dave's but a little shorter. After some pushing and rubbing and soothing words, Dirk had slid his way into Dave who moaned first in pain, then in immense pleasure.

It was well into the night when the two collapsed, Dave sprawled over Dirk's chest, the older man stroking the younger's hair tenderly. Dave's mind lazily flipped through the recent past, the gun battles, the hours spent traipsing across Texas, the man naked beneath him. In a sick sort of way, he had enjoyed it all, but he wasn't sure he could continue on like this. Then again, he wasn't ready to abandon his brother entirely. Striders stuck together, no matter what. Maybe it was the constant heartbeat under his ear, or the rhythmic rising and falling of the chest under him, or the soft patterns Dirk's fingers played through his hair, but Dave didn't exactly remember falling asleep.

When he awoke, it was just turning light outside. Dirk was behind him. They had moved into a spooning position over night, and the older man had his arms wrapped around him. Dave could tell by Dirk's breathing that the older man was awake, just laying very still. They didn't move, didn't speak, only laid there for a long while, Dave enjoying the feeling of the warm, strong arms around him and weighing the heavy decision that lay before him.

"I have to go," Dirk's voice was a whisper, not wanting to break the spell.

"I know," Dave clung to the arms around him like he was holding on for dear life.

They remained unmoving for several tense seconds before Dave swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as the words scraped painfully out of his throat, the air thick with their weight, "And I'm going with you."

Dirk didn't plead, didn't reprimand, didn't do all the things Dave had prepared himself for to stop him from going with his brother. Instead, the older blond just tightened his grip and pressed a fevered kiss to Dave's neck before releasing the boy and moving out of the bed. Dave admired his brother as the man stood naked against the dimly lit room. The sunlight that seeped in seemed to make Dirk's skin glow, his hair like a halo when it caught the rays that splashed in. His muscles worked under his skin as he walked about gathering up his duffle bag and pulling on fresh underwear and black jeans.

"Get ready to move out," Dirk shrugged on a white polo and slid a black ball cap onto his head, "I'll go check us out."

As the door closed on the room, Dave leapt out of bed. Tossing on his shorts and shirt, his pulse quickened with excitement mixed with a healthy dose of fear. When his phone clattered out of his pocket, Dave scrambled to pick it up, deciding quickly to turn it on and see if he had any signal. As the screen flashed to life, he quirked a smile as the bars filled up and then a barrage of messages lit up his screen, most from John.

_hey man where are you? everything ok? you havent been on_

_dave? im getting worried man_

_dad came home and is taking me on a surprise camping trip_

_if you get this text me so i know youre alive_

_ok scratch that CALL ME_

_i hope youre ok_

Dave slid his finger across the phone and lit up a small keyboard, quickly typing a response and sending it.

_alive. will explain later._

Another message flashed in his inbox and he sighed inwardly.

_Our mutual friend John has informed me that you are missing in action, please contact him immediately so that he will stop bugging me, it's very complicated to knit when you are being interrupted ever four seconds._

He chose not to answer her knowing it would lead to a lengthy text battle of wits and dry sarcasm, and frankly Dave didn't have the time to trifle with Rose. He had bigger fish to fry. Much bigger. As he shoved his phone back into his pocket, Dirk returned.

"Let's go, kid."

The two brother's piled into the truck and pulled quietly out of the parking lot. They only went a few blocks before Dirk pulled over in front of a shop. A quick glance at the store front told Dave why they were there. The windows were packed with guns and ammo, displayed behind unusually thick glass and metal bars. Dirk shoved something at Dave and the teen looked down to find a shiny pair of aviators staring back up at him along with a sleek black leather rectangle. Curious, Dave opened the folded leather to find a glimmering brass badge staring back at him, a large eagle with wings spread across the top and the letters CIA emblazoned in blue underneath. There was also an agent number pounded into the metal.

"Four thirteen?" Dave turned questioningly to his brother who had already slid on a matching pair of shades.

"Division Zero code for New Agent," Dirk explained dryly, "You have to earn a code name."

"Code name?" Dave scoffed as he folded the leather flap back closed and slid the glasses onto his face, shielding his eyes from the morning sun, "What's yours?"

"B.R.O." Dirk shrugged and stepped out of the truck.

Dave let out a strong laugh of disbelief but quickly followed behind his brother. The bell rang as they entered the dingy little shop and Dave crinkled his nose as the musty smell of stale sulfur and old paper. A man in his late forties stepped out from a back room warily and eyed the two new comers with suspicion.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man's accent was thick.

"C.I.A." Dirk flashed his badge, holding it open long enough for the shop owner to verify it was real and his eyes to dilate, a sign Dave had been taught to recognize as fear and sudden awareness.

"How can I help you, sir?" His voice was strained, a sign of nervousness.

"What's your name, sir?" Dirk's voice was authoritative yet relaxed, yet his body was rigid and unyielding and Dave tried to mimic the posture, though the effect was lost in his shorts and t-shirt.

"Tim."

"Well, Tim, I'm going to be honest with you. We're on our way to the boarder for some drug trafficking sting operations and the rookie here left our ammo behind."

Dave rolled his eyes, but fortunately the shade hid them as the shop owner trained his eyes on the young blonde for a moment before snapping them back to Dirk, "I-if you have the proper license, I can…"

"License and cash," Dirk cut him off, producing a piece of legal looking paper and a wad of green bills, "This needs to be off the record, mind you. Under cover."

"I-I don't know that…" Tim began but Dirk cut him off.

"Look, Tim," His demeanor was stone cold and intimidating and he had the owner clearly cowed, "I have a sting operation to set up in four hours to stop thousands of dollars of drugs from being smuggled into the country and if shit hits the fan, I need somethin' to shoot."

The shop owner considered the situation for another moment, then nodded solemnly. Dirk did all the talking as he listed off the ammunition they would be needing, adding a few new artillery pieces to their arsenal as well as some body armor. Laying a selection of large, crisp bills on the counter, Dirk made sure to noticeably throw in some extras with a nod to the man behind the counter. Dave could tell the shop owner was relieved to see the money on his counter, and even more relieved that the two brothers were leaving.

As they exited the shop, Dave pressed his brother, "Where are we going?"

"Salt Lake City. There's a safe house and I have a contact there."

Piling back into the truck, Dirk pulled out of town as Dave inventoried their new armaments, putting them where the older man instructed him. Most of it went in the duffle bag, but one of two side arms were stuffed under and behind seats in case of an incident. Dave made sure to check each weapon and load it before stashing it away, mentally tallying bullet count and exact location of each piece. If he wanted to survive he had to let his training take over and improvise what he didn't know.

Just as he stowed away the last of the morning's purchase and was contemplating pulling out his phone to pass the time, Dirk swore from the driver's seat, "Shit."

"What?" Dave went rigid.

"We got a tail," Dirk took on a relaxed posture, but his hand strayed to the firearm he'd laid on the seat.

Careful so as not to draw obvious attention, Dave positioned himself so he could see the cars behind them in his side mirror. The road had been only sparsely populated with cars, so a large SUV with tinted windows and a government plate was clearly out of place. Dave swallowed hard and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"What do we do?"

"Hold on tight," Dirk gave Dave just enough time to click his seatbelt across his lap before slamming his foot on the gas and roaring off.

"How the fuck did they find us?!" Dave made no pretense of hiding his glances back.

"I don't know," Dirk swerved around a minivan and just missed an oncoming truck, screeching back into the proper lane.

Dave gripped the dash as his brother pulled a hard right, the cab pitching to one side and barely staying upright as they shot down a side access road. It took the SUV little time to catch up. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the side window and Dirk called out a warning.

"Get down!"

Dave ducked his head as a hale of bullets pinged and sparked off the car, one of them shattering the rear window and the windshield. As the gunfire ceased briefly, Dirk and Dave knocked out the broken safety glass, sharp shards flying towards the pair and scratching them as the swept past. Dave was glad of the shades, they protected his eyes from the glass and wind and dirty. Dirk slunk down the seat as much as he could as he called out orders to Dave over the roaring wind and the renewed gun fire.

"I need you to take the wheel," the older blond yelled.

"What?!"

"Do you have experience shooting out tires?" Dirk hollered, "If you want to stay alive do what I say!"

Dirk swerved down another patch of side road, "Alright, it's a straight shot for a second. Put your foot on the gas with mine!"

Dave did as he was instructed.

"Ok," Dirk's voice carried over the roar of the engine and the wind that blasted through the cabin, "On the count of three, I'm going to slide over top of you, you slide along the seat under me. Here, grab the wheel with your right hand. Ready?"

Dave nodded, though his stomach clenched with fear and excitement.

"One," Dirk glanced into the mirrors, steadying the truck and picking up his left foot to brace against the seat, "Two…"

Dave swallowed and took a deep breath, "THREE!"

It worked like a graceful ballet. Kicking off with his left foot, Dirk bent his back and flew towards the passenger side of the car, aching over Dave. The younger blond slid across the seat, using his hand on the steering wheel to drag himself across. The truck jerked a bit as the two brother's landed in their new positions. Dave quickly regained control of the car and punched the pedal to the floor, revving the engine and jerking the truck forward. He watched as the speedometer climbed into triple digits. Beside him, Dirk withdrew one of the guns they had purchased, an SW1911 if Dave had heard correctly. The older blond lined up, his arms extended over the seat, gun barrel pointed just beyond the glass.

"Hold us steady," he commanded and Dave gripped the wheel tightly.

There was a second of silence, then the pop of gun fire followed by the sound of screeching tires. Dave checked the rear view mirror and saw the SUV careening off the road and into the scrub, sending dirt and debris flying in a brown cloud. Not daring to slow down, Dave sailed down the road as Dirk turned back in his seat with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know how they fucking keep finding us," Dirk swore as he shove the pistol back into the duffle bag, "I tossed everything they could've had a track on."

At that instant, Dave's phone chimed in his pocket. Dirk slowly turned and looked at his younger brother. Dave quickly withdrew the device with a sheepish grin.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dirk sighed, "We gotta ditch that thing!"

"Wait!" Dave held the device away from Dirk, "It's got all my contacts and everything on it! At least let me get my SD card out of it."

"Dude, they'll be sending another car after us any second," Dirk snapped, "Fuck, maybe even a chopper!"

"Wait!" Dave held the phone out of reach again, "I saw on an episode of NCIS where they took the battery out of the phone and they couldn't track it."

"Yeah, but the second we turn it back on, they can."

"That'll give me time to get my information off of it," an idea struck Dave and he quickly added, "And we can plant it somewhere when we turn it back on."

Dirk put his hand out and Dave reluctantly handed over the phone. But the older man didn't smash it or throw it out the window like Dave feared. Instead, he flipped the device over and, removing the plastic cover, pulled out the battery. Dave smirked as he continued to drive, his foot easing up on the gas.

"Head towards Amarillo," Dirk instructed, "We're gonna have a change in route."

Dave just nodded and wove his way back to the main road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was sagging in the sky as the brothers pulled into the Petro Stopping Center just inside the Amarillo city limits. Dave climbed out of the raised seat and onto the pavement, stretching with a yawn before closing the black truck door. Their shot up truck had managed to avoid attention for a few hours, but as they approached Lubbock, Dirk decided it would be better to ditch the truck and hitch hike the final few miles into town. Dave had been nervous about jamming a duffle full of ammunition and firearms into a kindly looking older woman's trunk, but the ride went by quickly and she dropped them off with a smile at Gene Messer Chevrolet, and the brother's walked into the cooled building with a purpose.

Dave began to question just how much money Dirk was carrying around when the man dropped cash for a brand new Chevy Avalanche, but decided it didn't matter when he tossed the keys to Dave. They had pulled into a little shopping center and stocked up on supplies. Dave felt a sense of normalcy return as they packed their clothes into suitcases and food into coolers. The only thing that took away from the regularity of it all was the weapons they stowed away. The drive to Amarillo was blessedly uneventful, and when Dave spotted the semi laden Petro Stopping Center, he knew it was time to put their plan into action.

The two slipped into the station, Dave with a pretense of finding junk food, and Dirk with being overly chatty. It didn't take long to strike up a conversation with one of the lonely truckers. Dave avoided contact, just keeping an eye out lest they should be surprised. When Dirk and the trucker slipped into the restroom together, Dave quirked an eyebrow. Following, Dave pressed his ear to the locked door. The sounds that greeted him shot fire through his veins as the trucker moaned and instructed his brother just how he liked it. Rage and jealousy pumped through the young man's veins, but the eroticism of it all didn't escape his over hormone body and soon his own cock was pushing angrily at his jean, wishing to be free. When he heard the other man groan his release, Dave quickly ducked away from the door.

The two exited and Dirk flashed a hidden smirk to Dave and signaled for him to follow. Slipping out the door opposite his brother, Dave tailed the two men as they chatted on their way to a large red semi. Stopping at the back of the trailer, Dave dared a peek around the side and found his brother talking with the trucker, keeping the man's back to him. Dave replaced the battery and hit the power on his phone. Quickly removing his memory card, the blond whipped the phone's data before withdrawing a small roll of electrical tape from his pocket. With a few swift wrapped, the blond had bound his old phone to the bumped with a wistful sigh. Glancing around the truck, he gave his brother a deciding nod and ducked away and back into the convenience store.

Putting a Coke and some Doritos on the counter, Dave glowered as he watched the red semi pull away. With his purchase in hand, Dave's mood worsened as he returned to his vehicle. Dirk was leaning against the side and gave him a nod as the younger blond unlocked the doors and climbed in. Dave remained silent as he pulled out of the truck stop and hit the highway going a different direction than the semi. As the sun set, leaving the sky purple and pink, Dirk finally broke the tense quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dave tried to conceal his hurt.

"You're a terrible liar," Dirk chuckled darkly.

"It's stupid," the young man tried to shake his feeling but he couldn't, "I guess, I dunno, I got jealous back there?"

"What, of that trucker?" Dirk scoffed, "It achieved our goal and now we're safe for the moment."

"I know," Dave sighed, "I told you it was stupid. But I can't help feeling this twinge of doubt."

"You're young," the older man mused.

"Fuck you," Dave growled.

The younger blond was about to say more when a warm hand pressed against his thigh and Dirk's voice sounded close to his ear, "I can make it up to you."

Dave swallowed, his body shaking slightly and his jealousy replaced with frightening anticipation, "H-how?"

Dirk slid down his seat, wedging himself between the console and dash and moved to Dave's lap, quickly undoing the young man's jeans and slipping his hand in to retrieve Dave's quickly stiffening cock. Dave groaned and pushed his head back into the seat as his brother quickly enveloped his member with a warm, wet mouth. It took every ounce of his concentration to not veer off the road and to keep a decent speed. Dirk was voracious as he licked and sucked and bobbed up and down Dave's shaft. The younger blond moaned and bucked his hips as much as he could while maintaining control of the vehicle. Splitting his attention made the session last longer than their previous play times, though Dirk never ceased his attention and Dave didn't mind one bit. When orgasm finally did arrive, Dave nearly screamed his release, his legs going weak as Dirk pulled buck with a chuckle.

"Better pull over and let me drive for a bit."

Dave nodded wordlessly and pulled to the side of the road. As they swapped places, Dave lazily caught Dirk's lips and fluttered a few lingering kisses his the swollen mouth. Dave leaned his seat back and quickly fell asleep as the night closed in around them.

It was well past midnight when Dirk nudged his brother awake, "Come on, Dave."

"Mmm," The blond groaned a bit, his muscles stiff from sleeping in the car, "Where are we?"

"Denver."

Dave opened his door and blinked against the glaring lights of the city. They were parked at a hotel and Dave greeted the welcomed sight with a smile. He continued to smile as he followed Dirk in, bags in tow, and checked into the establishment. The Hotel Monaco was large and expensive looking, and Dave felt like he had stepped into a dream. The room his brother had rented for them was spacious and Dave wasted no time collapsing on the overstuffed, King-sized bed. Dirk chuckled but soon joined his brother. The snuggled together and fell asleep quickly, a fleeting though running through Dave's mind.

_This really isn't so bad._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dave walked into his bedroom and smirked. There, lying on his bed, completely naked, was John. The boy stroked his rock hard cock slowly as he watched the blond enter, the smirk on his lips devious, his eyes hungry. Dave's clothes disappeared, as if they were never there, and his dick was so hard it hurt, pre-cum dripping as he approached John. The prone boy smirked and raised his legs up allowing Dave to step between before resting them on the blonde's hips. Dave groaned as he pushed his dick into delicious tightness, the boy under him squirming and biting his lips. As he pumped in and out of the writhing boy, Dave wasn't shocked when a strong arm slid around his torso, a rock hard cock pressed against his flexing ass muscles. Turning, Dave locked lips with his brother and Dirk chuckled.

"Wake up, little man."

Dave closed his eyes and bit his lips as the pressure around his cock pulsed, his hips bucking as he moaned, "Feels so good."

"Wake up," Dirk's voice was husky, yet quiet.

Dave let his eyes flutter open. He was in the hotel room, the ceiling above him and a soft warm bed beneath him. Also above him were the glowing orange eyes of his brother, smoldering like embers as he smiled down at the boy. Dave's hips bucked involuntarily and he thrashed his head to the side as waves of pleasure continued to beat deep in his groin. As he felt his climax building, Dave rose his head to watch his brother's hand pumping up and down his shaft, his naked body almost completely uncovered and glistening with sweat. With a whimper, Dave thrust his hips as his head hit the pillow, his release spilling out of him and splashing onto his skin.

"Mornin'," Dirk drawled, contemplating his fingers, now sticky and glistening.

Dave kept quiet, his breathing returning to normal before Dirk spoke again, "I'm going out. I need to get some information and it'll be easier to go alone."

Dave's heart sank, but he kept quiet as Dirk finished, "If I'm not back by nightfall, you are to take the black duffle bag and use what I've put in there for you to disappear. I'd suggest leaving the country."

"Dirk?" Dave attempted to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Here," Dirk whipped his cum splattered hand on the bed before producing a small vinyl bag and handing it to his brother, "Amuse yourself with this."

Dave pulled a box emblazoned with the words Nexus 4 from the bag and smiled, but he quickly turned to his brother, "You will come back, right?"

Dirk leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dave's lips, making the blond sigh before he parted all too quickly, making his way to the door and leaving Dave sitting there naked and crestfallen. After a few minutes, the young man extricated himself from the bed and padded off to the bathroom. Steam rolled and the water burned but Dave let the heat sink into his sore muscles. Once clean, the blond stepped from the shower and up to the mirror.

His hair was still wet and spikey from toweling it down. His eyes glowed like waning embers, red and shining. He let them meet their own reflection for only a second before the chills caused him to look away. He hated looking into his owns eyes, it made him almost feel his mortality, and as of recent attempts to bring it, Dave didn't want to be reminded how close death was. He traced the lines of his features, final coming to rest on the fine, soft hairs that had begun to sprout on his chin. It had been days since he had shaven. Grabbing the complimentary razor and cream, Dave lathered his face and turned on the warm water.

The scraping sound the razor made as it danced across his skin made the hairs on his neck stand up, but the relief of seeing a smooth, hairless path carved out of the foam made Dave smirk. He loved being clean, and shaving was one was of assuring that. It always made him feel at ease. With every scrape of the razor, every rinse of the blade in the hot water, Dave felt his anxiety over his brother lessen. They had survived much worse than an outing, and besides the cell phone tracking should've led their pursuers on a false trail for the time being. Still, it would be handy to know what all was in the duffle.

Once his face was clean and Dave had run his fingers through his hair, approving his look in the mirror, the blond went in search of something to wear. The black boxer briefs weren't his usual fare, but after feeling the way they clung to his form and accentuated his bulge, Dave found his way to the full length mirror and smirked, imagining how Dirk would drool over the sight. Digging back through his suitcase, Dave pulled out a tight pair of black jeans. Clinging to his legs almost like they were painted there, Dave again mused at his reflection, enjoying how the boxer briefs mixed with the skinny jeans made his package more prominent, yet hung loosely lower down on his hips, enticing the eye. A long sleeve graphic t-shirt finished the ensemble, white with red sleeves painted tightly on his torso with the emblem of a record on it.

Going over his reflection a few times, Dave finally was satisfied and searched the duffle bag his brother had indicated. Unzipping the bag, Dave let out a low whistle. Several wraps of hundred dollar bills looked back at him, their mustard wrapper blazoning their bundled amount. $10,000. And there were, at quick glance, at least twenty bundles. There was a small packet with a jet black bank card with the emblem and letter SNB emblazoned on it. It didn't take long for Dave to figure out the anagram. The Swiss National Bank. His brother had left him a fucking card to a Swiss bank account as well as at least two hundred thousand dollars in cash. Accompanying the card and cash was a passport under the name of David Knight, naming Dave as a 22 year old native of Florida. The blond laughed. There were various bits of paperwork including some contacts and their uses, a birth certificate and social security card.

Resealing the bag, his curiosity sated for the moment, Dave flopped onto the bed and unwrapped the new phone his brother had given him. After the initial set up and procedures, Dave inserted his SD card and was relieved when all his contacts, pictures, and music flashed up and into the phone's memory. Wasting no time, Dave opened a text window and typed a message to John.

_hey man you alive? I got a new number. It's Dave._

Returning to his settings, it didn't take long till Dave received a reply.

_Dave! Thank goodness youre ok I've been so worried! Where are you?_

Dave frowned, he knew he couldn't reveal his location just yet.

_Can't exactly say man. You?_

When his phone chimed, Dave eagerly looked at the text. He blinked. He closed the text window, shut off the phone, waited patiently for it to turn back on and reopened the text. There was no mistaking what he saw.

_Staying at the Hotel Monaco in Denver. We got in this morning._

Dave swallowed nervously. There was no way. John must have been compromised. Some government agent must have his phone. Dave pictured his best friend being held hostage, or worse… No. He refused to think of that inevitability. He tried to think of a way to make sure. It hit him as his eyes glanced over his laptop bag. His finger's flew quickly over the keys, his mind racing through a million possibilities as he did.

_Wanna play some League? I can't wait to trounce you with my favorite character, Teemo. _

Dave counted every heartbeat as he waited for the response. When the phone lit up and vibrated with a beep, the blond closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. Tears of relief almost sprung to his eyes as he read John's response.

_Come on, Dave. It's not nice to make fun of me. I know you hate Teemo, but he's fun to play._

Dave replied fervently, his hands shaking at the prospect of what he was about to suggest.

_Come to room 413. Don't ask, just knock three times._

Grabbing the pistol from his bag, Dave quickly strode to the door and waited, his heart beating in his throat. He nearly jumped when the knock came, tentative yet three distinct knocks. Peering through the spy hole, Dave nearly cried at the sight he saw. There stood John with a confused look on his face. Stowing the pistol in the back of his pants, Dave opened the door.

John's khaki shorts were held tightly to his waste by a black belt, the excess which hung down a few inches near his right pocket. His legs were tanned and covered in a light dusting of black hair. His toes wiggled bare on the carpet of the hallway. His black shirt was loose and flowing, pulled across his chest from where he held his hands awkwardly behind him, keeping balance as he rocked on his heels. His eyes, as they met Dave's, were sapphire blue and sparkled as they connected with Dave's ember ones.

Dave pulled John in quickly and closed the door before launching in to hug his friend tightly. John squeaked at first but then let out a hearty chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Dave and crushed him tight to his chest. The enormity of the situation breached upon Dave and he held tightly to John. This was the first time they'd ever met face to face. The first time they'd ever hugged, ever touched. John was alive, and by some strange circumstance in Denver at the same hotel as him. Dave thanks whatever god was willing to claim responsibility for the act. Laughing himself, Dave pulled back and smiled at John, pretenses of coolness temporarily forgotten in the joy of the moment.

"What the fuck ya doin here man?"

"I could ask you the same thing," John laughed and Dave felt his heart skip a beat.

"My brother and I had to leave our apartment quick," Dave thought up a quick lie, "Electrical fire. So while paperwork is being sorted out, we kind of went on an impromptu excursion."

John seemed to buy it with a bright smile, "Wow! Well I'm glad you're ok. Yeah, Dad came home from his trip and told me to pack up, said he wanted to take me camping all of a sudden. Though, to be honest, we haven't done any camping yet."

"So weird that we're in the same place by chance," Dave shook his head, attempting to keep his eyes from raking over his friend. The boy looked like a God and the clean, crisp smell that rolled off of him was affecting Dave's senses and he had to concentrate to not reveal his feeling in a very obvious, pants tenting way.

"Yeah," the bespectacled boy laughed, "I thought we were going to Salt Lake City, but then last night Dad suddenly changed his mind. We got in about six this morning."

"It's good to finally see you John," Dave couldn't fully hide the relief in his voice but if John heard it, he chose to ignore it.

After some banter exchanged and a quick trip back to his room for his laptop, John plopped down on the floor beside the bed and the two pulled up their favorite game to play together. They laughed and talked over the game as they plunged in like nothing was strange or unusual to them. Dave had convinced himself that all was well, he'd even stowed the gun under the pillow when John had left to grab his stuff. It was getting on late afternoon when the door handle turned and Dave and John both looked up from their laptops to see Dirk walking in, a bag of Chinese food held loosely in his hand.

Dirk stopped when he saw the dark haired boy on the floor next to Dave, his orange eyes flickering between the two boys as the bag crashed to the floor. Quickly pulling a gun from his pants, Dirk whirled and pointed it out the still open door.

"Dirk," Dave started, "it's just John."

"So I see," Dirk took a few steps back from the open door, his pistol trained out the opening.

Dave was about to question his brother when he saw another pistol lead its way into the room, followed by a man in a long sleeve white button down and a fedora. Judging by the complexion and the blue eyes, Dave could tell it was John's dad. As the two men entered the room, the older man nodded to the older blond, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Hello, Dirk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Don't do this, Josh," Dirk backed further into the room, the older man following his every step.

"I have to take you in, Dirk," the man explained calmly, his pistol never faltering, "You know I have to."

"Josh, you gotta listen to me," Dirk shifted back further.

"It'll be easier if I take you in."

"Damn it, Josh, would you listen to me?!" Dirk raised his voice, "How many years have we been partners?"

"Agents are dead, Dirk," the man sternly replied, "Now I don't want to shoot you, especially in front of the kids. Don't make me take you down."

"Drop the gun, Mr. Egbert," Dave stood on the bed, the pistol he had jammed under the pillow drawn and trained steadily on the older man while John sat on the floor dumbfounded.

"Dave," Dirk warned.

"I said drop the gun," Dave ignored his brother, "Give him a chance to explain."

"Son, stay out of this," Josh frowned at the new gun pointed at him.

"You're outnumbered," Dave replied, "If we wanted you dead, that would've already happened."

"The kid has a point, Josh," Dirk explained, "Just put it down."

The man stood frozen for a moment before relenting, carefully placing the gun on the ground and kicking it to Dirk. Dave, gun still trained on the man, joined his brother and retrieved the gun. Stowing it in his pocket, Dave then turned his gun on his brother, placing the barrel against his temple. Dirk's eyes widened.

"Dave, what the fuck," the older blond cursed.

"Give me your gun too," Dave was surprised at how commanding his own tone was.

Dirk huffed and pulled the chamber, emptying the clip and tossing the gun away with a sigh. Dave took several steps back, out of swinging range before lowering the barrel and addressing the two men.

"Now that THAT is settled, you boys can talk this out."

"Bright kid you got there," Josh remarked with a smirk.

"Learned from the best," Dirk frowned, "Guess we can't go shooting each other up now."

"Pity," the older man winked, "I had so looked forward to an epic firefight."

"We may still get our chance," Dirk replied dryly, "They're not going to stop until they either catch me or I can prove my innocence."

"And I'm supposed to help you in this?"

"Why else are you out here in Colorado?" Dirk laughed, "You knew they were after you too, so you planned to bring me in as proof that you aren't with me, that you have nothing to do with this. Always the misguided faith in the system, there, Egbert."

"What choice did I have?" the older man pushed the door closed, eyeing Dave's pistol but nothing more.

"You could've warned me!" Dirk almost shouted, "They were in my apartment, guns drawn, with the kid there!"

"Yes, and your escape and our current situation tell me why," Josh wryly smiled at the younger blond.

"Honestly surprised your kid hasn't pulled a gun," Dirk chuckled.

"The very idea," Josh scoffed indignantly.

"This is fun and all," Dave interrupted, "But if you're here, that means we'll have company soon no doubt."

"We've got to get out of here," Dirk agreed, "I need to be able to access the network in a secure location and backtrack to find out what's been going on."

"So, Mr. Egbert, I see two options," Dave raised the pistol again, "Either we leave you tied up to a chair here and bolt, or you help us get everything back to normal."

"Umm excuse me," John spoke up meekly from the floor, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

All three men turned to look at John who was still sitting a little dumbstruck on the floor. That was all that was needed to ease the tension. Dave was the first to laugh, followed by Josh, and finally Dirk even chuckled. The younger blond smiled down at his friend fondly as the two older men approached one another and shook hands firmly.

"We'll head to Roxy's," Josh suggested, "She'll have the best chance of hacking the system."

"Thanks," Dirk sighed with relief.

"I want to believe you didn't do this," Mr. Egbert's features darkened, "But if I find out otherwise, I'll pull the trigger myself."

The warning wasn't lost on Dirk, who replied in kind, "I'll let you."

Dave was sad to pack up so quickly, he had hoped for a long respite. It was becoming painfully obvious that it wasn't to be for a long while. The blond sighed as he packed away his laptop, stowing his pistol in the bag along with it. It didn't really bother him how much he was accustom to it in such a short time, in fact it felt almost natural to be by his brother's side, fighting and running and acting completely outside the law. John had been quite shocked by the quick and dirty his father and Dirk had to give him, but with a reassuring smile from Dave the blue eyed boy had agreed to go along. They weren't headed far, just outside the city to be exact, but they were taking no chances.

"John's checking us out now," Dirk entered the room, crossing to the window and checking out the curtain carefully, "They had a tail. Don't think they've spotted us yet though."

"So we're going with the fire alarm plan then?"

"Looks like it," the older blond smirked from the window, "You ready?"

"Dirk?" The thought had been swirling around Dave's mind ever since the Egberts showed up, but now that things were getting serious he felt he had to voice it, "What's going to happen to…us?"

"Us?" Dirk smiled quizzically.

"You know," Dave blushed, "Us. Like, the two of us as…man are you really gonna make me say it?"

Dirk slowly approached his brother, the devious smile spread further as he came within inches of the young blond, "Yes."

Dave swallowed nervously, his cheeks flushing red, "Can we still have sex?"

"Do you want to?" Dirk pressed his body gently against Dave's and the younger man sighed, his body reacting as he put his head on his brother's chest.

"Of course," it was almost a sigh.

"What about John?"

"Am I that obvious?" Dave buried his face into Dirk's chest.

"Only because I was looking for it," the older man admitted, "John's a very handsome young man."

"Understatement of the year," Dave muttered, "So?"

"If you want," Dirk tilted Dave's head up and caught his lips.

Dave groaned as the kiss ended all too soon, but realized there was work to be done and his lust would have to be put on hold. Their survival came first. Hefting his bag over his shoulder and stuffing a secondary pistol in the back of his pants, Dave slid on his sunglasses and followed Dirk to the door. At the end of the hall, Mr. Egbert stood near the fire exit. His countenance eased when John came hurrying down the hall.

"Alright, John? Stick with Dave," Mr. Egbert directed, "If anything happens, you two get as far from here as you can."

"Yes, Dad," John sighed with resignation.

"Don't worry, Mr. Egbert," Dave smirked, "We'll be ok."

Nodding at the young blond, the older man turned his eyes to his partner, "Ready?"

Dirk threw a wink, "Always."

With a jerk, the red lever released a hail of flashing lights and ringing bells. There was momentary calm before a clatter began as guests started appearing in the hallway. By then, the four men had disappeared into the fire stairs and down to the service entrance. With a quick check out the door, Dirk signaled the all clear and the four moved quickly down a side street. Ducking in an alleyway, the men stopped at Dirk's signal. The blond checked around the street and called the all clear. Piling into the truck, Dave released a sigh as Dirk fired up the engine and pulled down the street. Dave, in the back seat with John, did a cursory check out the back and saw no sign of black SUVs in pursuit, no one taking notice of them at all. He leaned back and smiled at John who couldn't help but smile back.

They were on the road for a little more than an hour, quickly slipping out of town and heading into the mountains. The roads turned from highway to state route to country road till finally the truck turned completely off road and down a gravel path. When it seemed like the woods around them could get no thicker, they suddenly ended to reveal a small cabin jutting up against the side of a cliff. As they parked and piled out, Dave turned to Dirk with a quizzical smile.

"Where are we?"

"Training 101 little man," Dirk ruffled his brother's hair, "Time to teach you how to be an agent."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The facility was much larger than it appeared on the outside. The quaint little cabin had a bedroom, bathroom, and open living and kitchen area. The cellar door, however, lead down a short flight of steps before opening into a large hanger carved under the cliff and cabin. There were a handful of simple quarters with bunks and dressers in each, a full service garage which Dirk drove the truck into once night had fallen, there was a shooting range, a dojo, a workout room, food stores, and a swimming pool. Dave felt like he'd stepped into a spy movie with the finery and gadgetry that surrounded him, and he was almost correct.

"We've got a week," Dirk had said as he'd help Dave unpack into one of the barrack rooms, "Then we have to move out."

"Don't they know about this place?" Dave made sure to keep one sidearm within reach of the bed, and stuffing one under it just in case.

"The agency doesn't," Dirk confessed, "Some other people do, though, so we have to be careful."

Training began in earnest. While a refreshed course for Dave in the basics of combat, John was completely unused to hand to hand techniques and the going was slow. Dave didn't mind, however, and Mr. Egbert was a very apt teacher. After about an hour of hand to hand techniques, the small gym had become super-heated forcing the boys to both strip off their shirts in an attempt to remain cool as the older man drilled them repeatedly on techniques. Dave found it increasingly hard to concentrate with John's naked flesh not only exposed, but touching his own. John beamed as he began to get the upper hand on Dave, though the blond knew he was throwing spars just so the brunette would pin him, eyes gleaming and chest heaving as he pushed up close against his defeated opponent.

It was a mixture of relief and disappointment when Mr. Egbert seemed satisfied and called a halt to the combats. Next, the boys were off to the shooting range. It took little time for Dave to acclimate himself to the firearm and he'd even peppered the target in a few vital areas. However, when he turned to look at John's progress, the black haired boy had landed almost every shot straight into the chest of the target, nearly dead center. This woke the competitive nature in Dave and he made sure when they hit the dojo to show up John with his swordsmanship. For this part of the training, Dirk took over command, having spent all afternoon fabricating parts in the garage. John lacked any finesse with a blade and began to get frustrated as time and time again Dave disarmed him. Tossing the sword aside, the other boy grabbed at the assortment of martial weapons that hung on the wall and pulled a war hammer from its hanging. While still no match for Dave agility with a blade, John definitely kept the blond on his toes as he reengaged his opponent with vigor and budding skill.

"Impressive," Dirk had mused at John's choice of weaponry.

"Wields kinda like a lacrosse stick," John shrugged with a goofy smirk.

The first day ended with some strength training and a few laps around the pool. Dave was so exhausted that he dropped off almost instantly, enjoying the quiet and cool of his own private room. His dreams were filled with images of John pinning him to the mat, sweaty and smiling. Then he'd flash to his sexual escapades with his brother. When he woke up, his dick hurt it was so hard. He was reaching for it when there was a swift knock at the door and he had enough time to cover himself up before John came bouncing into the room to summon him to breakfast and the days training.

The second day they reviewed combat techniques and Mr. Egbert dismissed Dave after only half an hour, shooing him off while he did some one on one training with John. Dave found Dirk shirtless and covered in grease, halfway under the truck which looked butchered all to hell, panels missing and the hood and engine removed. The younger blond stopped just shy, enjoying the view and daydreaming of the things he'd like to do to the older blond when he rolled out from under the vehicle.

"Stop ogling and give me a hand will you?" Dirk wink at his brother and Dave blushed.

Grabbing a second gurney and rolled under the chassis with his brother. Together they tuned up the engine, added some modifications and remote controls of Dirk's own design, and added some extra armor paneling. At every opportunity, Dave would get close to Dirk, enjoying the heat and smell of sweat that poured off his brother. When applying a remote steering device, they were parallel, their heads upside down and near one another. Dave couldn't help but stare at Dirk as the man concentrated on attaching the device. How his eyebrows creased in concentration, his hair slicked back with sweat and a streak of black grease, his orange eyes burning, his pink tongue sticking ever so seductively out the side of his chapped, pale lips. Dave couldn't pry his eyes away, even as Dirk noticed and turned to look at him. The movement was slow and deliberate as Dirk rolled a little further up and leaned in to kiss Dave, the upside down kiss allowing both men to suck the other's bottom lip into his mouth.

A door slam made Dirk pull away suddenly as the sound of John and his dad echoed off the walls. Dave cursed under his breath at the foiled intimacy. Mr. Egbert insisted that John and him help piece the truck back together and the four men spent the next several hours adding the plated armor and replacing the panels. A round in the shooting range was about all Dave could bring himself to do before he drug his feet to his room and collapsed into another exhausted sleep. The dreams were merciless once more and Dave growled when John woke him up for another day of pain and suffering.

Dave's frustration got the best of him in their initial sparing matches where he would pin the dark haired boy constantly, lording over his with a mischievous smile and pressing their bodies hard together. There was a moment, just a glimpse of a shadow that passed over John's eyes as Dave pressed down on him and the blond felt his heart thud. But it was over quickly as Mr. Egbert instructed them to reset. After a few rounds in the shooting range, leaning some different firearms, Dave decided that hitting the gym wouldn't be such a bad idea. He was a little surprised when John decided to join him. Dave was even more surprised that John could keep up with him in almost every workout he decided to do. When John asked Dave to spot him on the bench press, however, Dave swallowed and pushed the unsexiest thoughts he could into his mind as John laid down, his head very close to Dave's crotch. He managed to only steal a few glances at John's well-toned arms and how the fabric laid over the other boy's form hinting at curves and valleys.

When they traded positions, Dave kept his focus on the bar and the ceiling, his eyes never straying to John. On his fifth set of reps, however, Dave dared a glance up at John and quirked a smile at what he saw. The boy was definitely focusing on Dave, but not on his arms. Glancing away quickly as the blue eyed boy returned his focus, Dave couldn't help but slow his reps, making sure his straddled the bench a little more, just for comfort of course. The blond dared to hope that his darkest desires were true and that nagging little voice of pessimism was almost squelched by a burst of optimism. After a good workout, the boys decided to spend the evening in the pool.

When the two older men came in and informed them that they were heading in to town for a few things, the boys reassured their respective guardians that they were ok and knew what to do should the unforeseeable happen. As the men disappeared, John dove back under the water and burst back out, giggling.

"So this is sort of surreal," John laughed, "This whole situation, I mean."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who pegged them for being part of a secret conspiracy," Dave shrugged, "I honestly thought you knew."

"No clue," John sulked, "It's kind of a lot to take in really."

"Yeah," Memories flashed of the initial escape, the man falling off the building, the grenade, the shoulder wound that was nothing more than a shiny new scar.

Grabbing a ball John had brought with him on his father's impromptu camping trip, Dave signaled John to go to the other end of the pool. A game of catch ensued, with each boy doing different tricks in the pool to catch and throw the ball. Their laughter echoed off the walls and Dave felt more relaxed than he'd been in a while. After a while the game of toss evolved into a game of keep away when Dave held onto the ball and refused to return it. Splashing and giggling, dunking and swimming after the ball. When John grabbed the ball and scaled out of the pool, Dave had no choice but to pursue, carelessly running around the pool as John dove into the small bathroom off the shallow end. Dave wrenched the door open before John had a chance to get if fully closed and followed in, slamming the door closed behind him, locking it with a wicked smirk. John giggled and tossed the ball at Dave, both their chests heaving from the exercise.

As their breathing evened out, John kept smiling but didn't move as Dave took a tentative step closer, their eyes locked. John's skin was wet and tightly muscled, his training for lacrosse having defined his muscles even more than the picture he'd sent Dave had been able to show. The blond swallowed, a sudden tense nervousness tightening his chest. John let out a low chuckle and whispered secretively.

"Hi Dave."

"Sup," Dave's tongue felt fat in his mouth but dry all the same.

"I don't know why, but…" John's voice trailed off, but he couldn't look away from his friend.

"John?" Dave felt the severity of the situation setting in

"I don't know," the dark haired boy laughed nervously, "I don't think I can."

"Can what?" Dave was confused and the blue eyes gave nothing away.

John's hand danced across his own chest before drifting down, dragging Dave's eyes with it before it stopped, fingers picking at the top of John's swim trunks. Dave swallowed and raked his eyes back up John's body.

"Show me?" The blond could hardly believe the words were coming out of his mouth, but it was what he really wanted.

John nodded slowly, the smile never leaving his lips as his fingers toyed around the top of his swim trunks before pushing the fabric down slowly. A thick bush of black pubic hair began to sprout as he lowered the white and blue fabric. As John pushed his trucks down his thigh, Dave let out a sigh as the boys flaccid penis appeared. He couldn't help himself, and suddenly his hand was touching the soft, limp skin. John took in a shuddering breath and a soft moan escaped his lips. Dave stepped closer as he continued to fondle his best friend. When John's half lidded eyes met Dave's, the blond felt a shiver run down his spine and prayed he wouldn't wake up if this was a dream. Without warning, John lunged forward and captured the blonde's lips, hungrily pushing his tongue into Dave's mouth and making the blond whimper was they fiercely battled, Dave's fingers tugging at John's still flaccid penis.

Tearing away from the kiss, Dave swore he could see stars as he rested in the crook of John's neck, the dark haired boy breathing heavily in his ear. Dave's teeth connected with the fleshy part of John's broad shoulder and the other boy groaned as Dave nipped at the skin, claiming it as his own. His knees were weak already so slowly slipping down in front of John was only natural, the trail of kisses on the boy's chlorine soaked skin the only thing slowing his progress. Without hesitation, Dave enveloped John's member with his mouth and the boy above him dug his fingers into the blonde's hair. As the flesh in his mouth began to twitch to life, Dave sucked and swirled his tongue with renewed vigor as John groaned and thrust his hips. Dave expected to wake up from the dream any moment, or to have some black clad men burst through the door, or the building to collapse on them, any number of things that would ruin this moment.

Instead, John pulled Dave back to his feet and crushed their lips back together, rendering Dave dumb with kisses. Pushing the blond up against the door, John shoved his hand down Dave's pants and was rewarded as the blond moaned into his mouth. The blue eyed boy sunk down, pulling Dave's red Iron Man swim trunks with him, coming face to face with Dave's rock hard member. John hesitated and looked up at Dave. The blond ran his hand down the side of John's face and smiled.

"Dude, you don't have to."

"But I want to," John's voice wavered, unsure, but the words made Dave's cock jump in anticipation.

"Really," Dave breathed, "It's ok."

John nodded and Dave felt his heart drop a little at this hiccup in his fantasy, that is until his cock was fully engulfed in John's mouth, the dark haired boy gagging and coughing as he pulled back, laughing, "Too much."

"Go slow, dumbass," Dave ruffled John's matted, wet hair.

The boy nodded and wrapped his mouth around the head of Dave's cock, his hand encircling the shaft and pumping it roughly. John made up for his inexperience with his enthusiasm, combined with Dave's recent lack of release, it wasn't too long before the blond felt the end nearing, and he warned his friend. John stood and recaptured Dave's lips in a fierce sparing of the tongues, pumping the blond faster as Dave wrapped his own hand around John's cock. The two boys panted and kissed and stroked each other until with a cry Dave trust his hips forward and shot white hot ropes across John's thigh and onto the floor. Pressing his lips harder against John, Dave pulled at the other boys cock until he felt John begin to tremble, his knees shaking as he moaned into the blonde's mouth, his cock pulsing as searing hot liquid splashed onto Dave's stomach and the door behind him. Dave held them both up with shaky legs as John collapsed onto him, his breath short and labored. After a few moments, Dave helped the boy stand back up, pulling his own trunks back up and securing them in place as he searched blue eyes with his red ones.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," John was still slightly shaky, but he pushed a soft, reassuring kiss to Dave's lips.

Wrapping their arms around each other, the two boys held each other for several minutes, not talking just holding each other. Dave didn't want to move, but when John pulled away, he let him go. The dark haired boy smiled shyly as he reached to the floor and retrieved the long forgotten ball. Dave laughed and nodded as he unlocked the door and the two boys exited back to the pool, where they dove in and continued to play as if nothing had happened, save for the small lingering glances between tosses and the blushes that rose in their cheeks.

They had redressed and were in the main cabin watching television when their guardians returned. As John bounded after his dad to help him prepare dinner, Dirk passed an inquisitive look to Dave who couldn't look him directly in the eye, only blush and study the television with unusual interest. Dave nearly jumped when Dirk's hands slid down his chest from behind the couch, his brother's hot breath on his neck, his voice in his ear.

"You smell like him," Dirk's tone was flat.

"Bro," Dave swallowed nervously, "I…"

"Relax," the older blond chuckled, "I can share."

Dave sighed with relief and accepted a quick kiss from his brother, before the older man pulled away and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Come on, let's get in a quick spar before dinner."

Dave nodded and eagerly followed his brother down to the dojo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dave threw himself full force into the strike, but his brother side stepped the clumsy charge. Using his momentum, Dave ran a few steps up the wall and did a somersault flip, turning back to his foe in time to deflect a swipe at his chest. The match had been going for some time and both men were drenched in sweat, their muscles screaming, and Dave had a little nick on his bicep from when he had been a little too slow. With a kick off and a side spin, Dave swept at his brother's feet as he raised his sword to protect his back, the older blonde side flipping over him and striking down at him before landing and rolling out of reach.

"Dinner's ready," John bounced into the room.

There was a brief exchanging of looks, a devious smile creeping across Dirk's lips as Dave warned, "Don't you dare."

But Dirk had already launched himself across the dojo straight at the dark haired boy. Dave worried for John's safety until Dirk's sword connected with a loud clang against the hammer John had grabbed from the wall, quickly arming himself for the defense. Dave took the opportunity to charge at his brother again and soon the match turned, two against one. Dirk bobbed and weaved between blows, laughing throatily at the change of pace. John, however, wasn't as skilled as Dave and Dirk took the advantage, kicking the weapon from the boy's hand and sending him sprawling to the floor. Dave jumped in between them but with his sudden loss of focus over John, Dirk quickly disarmed him and sent him toppling on top of the other boy. Dave looked down at John, panting as their bodies were crushed together and a flush ran to both their cheeks. That's when Dave felt cold metal touch his neck and his brother press up hard behind him.

"I win," Dirk's voice was low and dangerous like a lion's purr and it made Dave's cock twitch.

John looked up at Dave as he felt the blonde's body respond, then to the older man hovering over them, then back as his blush deepened and he looked away. Dirk lingered for another second before disengaging and offering his hand to Dave. The younger man took his hand and stood, turning to offer the same to John. The other boy, however, stood on his own and refused to look either man in the eye.

"Dinner," John mumbled before racing from the room.

Dave turned to Dirk crestfallen but the older man put on a stoic look, ruffling his brother's hair before exiting the dojo. The dinner table was awkwardly quiet and Dave shoveled down his food faster than normal before excusing himself to shower and call it a night. The showers were quiet save for the hiss of water and Dave stood with his back to the spray, little rivulets of water coursing over his body, steam surrounding him as he stared at the floor, deep in thought. He secretly hoped that his brother would come sneak in behind him like that night at the hotel. He hoped John would poke his head in and engage in an awkward make-out session. But he was alone in the stalls. With a heavy, defeated sigh, Dave shut off the water and sulked off to his lonely chamber.

It was well after midnight. Dave had tossed and turned but had failed to get to sleep at all. He didn't jump when the door handle rattled, only slid his eyes sullenly to observe who would walk through the door. He almost hopped it'd be some battle ready soldier wielding a gun. When John peeked in from the dimly lit hallway, however, Dave couldn't help but feel relief spread through him.

"Dave?" John's voice was barely a whisper, tentative and secret.

"Come on in," Dave matched his friend's volume, but made his tone as nonchalant as possible.

The dark haired boy closed the door behind him and padded across the dark room, bumping into the bed before climbing in and snuggling up to Dave. The blonde just wrapped his arm around the boy and sighed happily. They laid there quietly for some time before John spoke up.

"Dave?"

"Hm?"

"Can…can I ask you something?"

"Sure can, Egbert."

There was a prolonged silence before John cleared his throat and continued, "Today. Sparing. With your brother. When we were beaten… when we… do you… oh my god why is this so hard to ask?"

Dave chuckled darkly, "Because it's not an easy question to ask. Or answer."

They were quiet for a few more moments before Dave screwed up the courage to continue, "Yes. Dirk and I have. I'll understand if you want to leave."

John didn't move, instead mulling over the answer to the question he couldn't ask, "Wasn't that, I dunno, kinda weird? I mean he is your brother, right?"

"Yeah," Dave remembered back to holding the gun to his brother's head, to forcing the older man to suck his dick, to fucking him, "It was a weird situation all together."

"I'll bet."

They were quiet for a few more moments before curiosity got the better of Dave, "So you're ok with it?"

"Well I can't say I expected it," John chuckled, "But then again I didn't expect what happened in the bathroom today. Or this actually. I'm kinda just going with what feels right, ya know?"

"Liberating isn't it?" Dave laughed and pulled John up into a kiss.

"Very," John hummed against his friend's lips, his breath catching as the blond pressed into his hips.

Dave rolled John onto his back, their lips staying connected as the blond ran his hand down John's chest and stomach, grabbing at the growing bulge in the black haired boy's shorts. John groaned and wriggled his hips in response. Shoving his hand greedily beneath the mesh fabric, Dave wasted no time in furiously pumping John's cock. Pulling back with a hiss, John bit his lips as his eyes fluttered shut, a soft, high pitched whine building in his throat.

"So fucking hot," Dave rutted himself into John's hip as he nipped at the boy's throat.

John hissed again, "Damn. Shit. Shit, Dave, I can't hold it."

"Do it," Dave smiled into his neck and John groaned as his hips thrust, his legs shaking as he coated the blonde's hand in warm cum.

"I'm sorry," John panted, his voice shaky with a twinge of disappointment.

"For what?" Dave laughed, whipping his hand on a discarded shirt on the floor.

"Not lasting very long."

"Don't sweat it," the blond placed a pacifying kiss on his lover's swollen lips, before adjusting himself with a growl, his erection pressing against his shorts.

"Dave?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…watch?"

Dave's cock jumped in the confines of his shorts, "Watch?"

"Yeah," John fumbled for words in the dark room, "Like, watch you cum? I'm a little worn out and don't know that I could do it for you, but I want you to get off too."

"Little dark in here," Dave smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is," John's voice was so disheartened that Dave had to laugh and kiss him reassuringly.

"You are such a dork," Dave reached for the bedside table and flicked on the small light that sat on it, wincing as a pale light flooded the room.

Red met blue in the dim light and blushes rose in both their cheeks. John wiggled away from Dave a bit as the blond slid his shorts off, his cock bouncing happily as its prison was removed. Stretching his arm out invitingly, Dave sighed contentedly as John snuggled back up against him. Taking his free hand, a throaty groan escaped the blonde's parted lips as his hand connected with his sensitive flesh. Dave tried to put on a little bit of a show, slowly pumping the shaft, flexing this way and that with his hand, tugging at his balls, but he couldn't hold back for long and soon he dove in to pumping himself furiously, racing to climax. A warm hand on his chest made him slow a bit, bringing him back to the fact that he had an audience to his actions, and suddenly it wasn't about racing to the finish.

Nudging his forehead into the boy next to him, Dave whispered moans into him, "John. I've wanted you for so long. Mmm. God I want to explore every inch of your body."

The dark haired boy replied huskily, "I've always wanted to see you jerk off. I can't believe you're doing it for me."

Dave hummed at the encouragement, "Oh, baby. I wanna cum for you so bad."

"Yeah?" John rubbed his hand across Dave's chest and fondled first one nipple then the other, "You gonna cum for me?"

"Mm-hm," Dave whined.

"Wanna fuck me?"

"Yeah," his voice was breathy as his hips bucked, his speed increasing and a fire burned in his belly.

"Shove your dick into me?" John continued his dirty talk, "Make me scream your name?"

"Oh fuck, John," Dave groaned, "I'm gonna shoot."

"Then shoot it."

Dave nearly screamed, biting his lip as a powerful orgasm tore through him, sending his body into spasms as his eyes locked with John's. Panting, the blond couldn't help himself as he pressed fevered kiss after fevered kiss to his lover until John gently pushed back laughing, trying to catch his breath. After a quick clean up, the two boys snuggled together as sleep began to take them. As Dave drifted off, he couldn't help but smile at how absurdly right it all felt.


End file.
